


Don't Tell Them Anything, PLEASE.

by Marialenahime98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marialenahime98/pseuds/Marialenahime98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[You are not good enough. Of course you aren’t. No matter how hard you try, you won’t surpass him.]</p>
<p>     He wanted to scream, scream and claim that all of those were lies but he knew that they weren’t. It was so disguisting how he fell and shattered down with such an ease, like his very being was made of glass. Oh… how he despised himself.     </p>
<p>                 I think I found hell</p>
<p>        He never voiced his concerns, they always ate him from inside. He wasn’t brave enough to show how weak he actually was. He wanted to keep lying to others, but mostly to keep lying to himself, saying :</p>
<p>       { That’s the real me.} It’s not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Them Anything, PLEASE.

   Walking in an endless world of black and white, of wrong turns and regrets. He hated it. He hated all those doubts that took control of himself and made him want to run away from everything. He hated the self pity that monopolized his very existence. Nobody saw through the fake smiles and confident words. Nobody saw what he truly was, drowning inside his doubts.

       The voice inside his head never stopped. 

[ **You are not good enough. Of course you aren’t. No matter how hard you try, you won’t surpass him.** ]

     He wanted to scream, scream and claim that all of those were lies but he knew that they weren’t. It was so disguisting how he fell and shattered down with such an ease, like his very being was made of glass. Oh… ho **w**  he  _ **despised**_ ~~himself~~.      

                [ I think I found hell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=95qvLkDn3Kk)

        He never voiced his concerns, they always ate him from inside. He wasn’t brave enough to show how weak he actually was. He wanted to keep lying to others, but mostly to keep lying to himself, saying :

       **{ That’s the real me.}** It’s _ **not.**_

     Reality is harsh. Life is cruel and truth is the demon who pulls him down to hell. 

       Days passed by without him showing any signs of the pain he was going through. He smiled brightly at everyone, he went to practice as usual, nobody saw through his mask. One day, the voice was getting louder and louder as the day continued, he couldn’t handle it.

    “I am sorry I won’t come today!~” He told to his best friend with a big smile with his eyes closed, as on the inside he was already crying.  


      “I have somewhere to go.” The sick feeling inside his stomach, the words that repeated inside his mind were enough to make him weak. The bell rang and everyone ran out of the room, he remained alone trying desperately to stand up.

    [ **Just leave this place already** ,]  No, no, no, no, it started again, not now, it couldn’t start now. The boy grabbed his chest where his heart was, it was aching, his whole being was crying as the sinister voice spoke to him. 

     [ **You don’t belong here anyway**.]  I know please stop. Don’t say anything more, please. He stood up with eyes full of fear and with every step being closer to the edge. The world span around him as he pushed the door open.

     [Hey, why don’t you kill yourself? Spare all the trouble?] His eyes widened in slits and the world finally shut down, he fell on his knees, his heart roaring on his chest. 

       _ **“LEAVE ME ALONE**_.” It was a desperate cry, it was the very first time that he actually responded to it. Everything blurred around him and soon his body became numb. Concerned voices filled the hallway.

     **Please, don’t tell them anything** . He pleaded as a single tear rolled on his cheek, his self control finally shattered down and that was when the darkness pulled him to its embrace.

**Part 1, I can't hold on.**

**END**


End file.
